


caught some ghost of us

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She left her the studio, but she left her all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught some ghost of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "Bleach: Yoruichi/Soi Fon - royalty" from femslash100's drabbletag 5 and "Alternative Professions" from ladiesbingo Round 2.

Since taking over the studio from Yoruichi, Soifon has found herself more and more behind a camera instead of inside the darkroom. It's now her responsibility to create pictures others want to buy, not only to develop them.

She used to love helping Yoruichi in the process, hoping to steal kisses under the safe light. Yoruichi taught her how to expose the images, how long to wait for the desired brightness and contrast, but she also gave her other tasks, unwilling to let Soifon's talents go to waste.

Yoruichi liked modeling for her, as a way to test her skills. Sometimes she even dropped in unannounced for a session, although Soifon would protest the lighting in her apartment was plain awful. Still, she could never decline those offers, eager to please as she was – eager to preserve some of Yoruichi's beauty just for herself.

Soifon still owns the negatives of their last night together, when Yoruichi told her to leave the camera on the tripod and set the timer for serial pictures. To this day, she hasn't looked at any of them, although she had been looking forward to it. When she found herself alone the following morning and all the ones thereafter, she just couldn't bring herself to face what she had lost.

It would have been like chasing a ghost. The moments they had shared were gone before they could ever settle into something more meaningful, more permanent, and Soifon once again took over what Yoruichi left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Take a Picture" by Filter.


End file.
